lilo_adventures_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Lilo Adventures of Baywatch
Chapter 1: Welcome to Baywatch (wait is this a fanfic on a wiki?) In the Spacepop bus, the gang was heading for California. Once the ship landed, Vice Principal Kirk and Spock came out looking around. Then the gang came out in swim apparel. VP Kirk was not happy about it, Pinkie told him that she thought it would be fun. Rarity thought it was a marvelous idea to do. Also, It's Fairy-Tale Week on the boardwalk, thus the tourists think their in costume. Athena also made the holographic devices water-proof so they won't blow cover. Then Joanna came out in a surfer suit. Tori said that she's babysitting her sister while her adoptive parents are out of town. Then a serious/buff looking man came in, he was Lt. Mitch Buchannon. At Baywatch Headquarters, they met coworker, Stephanie Holden, and Mitch's son, "Hobie" who are the other 2 members of the Baywatch squad. Mitch explained that for 25 years Baywatch has made over 500 rescues and is loved by the community. Unfortunately, they're a disturbance by local cop Officer Ellerbee and his superior Captain Thorn. The first thing they had to go through is lifeguard tryouts. Amongst the people were surfer girl and Stephanie's friend, "Summer", Nerdy boy, "Ronnie" and a former Olympic gold medalist "Matt Brody". In the end, they were all in. He explained that smuggled diamonds have been recently discovered by the Hentley Club, owned by Victoria Leeds, thinking he's behind this. He looks at Tori, daughter of his former coworker, "Casey Jean, "CJ" Anderson-Hanson" Mitch nodded his head, "Lorenzo Hanson was a waiter in Hawaii" he explained, "CJ was supposed to get married to her boyfriend, but left him for Lorenzo. I knew how she felt leaving someone." "What happened to your wife?" Warren asked. "She divorced me 10 years ago." Mitch explained, "She said that I loved my job more than her, but I'm okay with it cause Malibu needs me." Then a phone call came from Thorne, "Uh huh, yeah yeah" he said on the phone, "I understand sir." Then he looked down explaining that Thorn is planning to cut Baywatch's funding. Chapter 2: Shelter me "The tropical storm has reached Los Angeles, and it said that it was the worst storm we had in 8 years." said the news reporter on tv, "This time I'm busy evacuating victims to Malibu Beach." In the living room of the Buchannon's, the gang was enjoying themselves "Thanks for letting us take shelter in your crib LT." Lilo said, "No prob." Lt. Buchannon replied, "Baywatch is family." "I don't do family," Mitch shouted. "Pizza delivery from Siren Pizza" Rhea shouted as she and Dustin brought in 6 pizzas, "Somebody call an ambulance cause we got Heart Burn." "Good one Rhea," Dustin replied. Out on the table were 2 pepperonis, one cheese, 2 vegetarian, and 1 spinach, "Who ordered the spinach pizza?" Warren asked. "That's mine?" Mitch said, "You don't do junk food?" Will ask. "No," Lt. B answered, "That stuff will slow you down." "My dad lets me have it," Hobie explained, "As long as I clean up after myself and not to bring it into his room." Stitch saw his fish tank with a miniature version of Lt. Buchannon, but he told Stitch not to play with the tank. "I wonder how Ronnie and Ethan are doing on the roof?" Juno asked. Meanwhile, a cop was patrolling the beach when he sees 2 mysterious crooks under the boardwalk. One was tough looking and wore black, and the other had blonde hair "Hey I want you to get out of the storm?" "You had to kill a cop Torch?" said the blonde crook The other cop nodded, "I'm not going back to jail," said the blonde cop, "Let's blow this popsicle stand." As they left they got a call from their boss. She said, "Mickey, Torch, Scudworth is about to cut the power, you know what to do after that." Meanwhile, the kids were enjoying music from Spacepop. "The power is out!" Zach shouted, "Don't worry," Ronnie said, "I'll try to get the power back on." "The generator is in the shed outside the garage," Mitch explained. "Got it," Ronnie replied. "I'll go help, Ronnie," Ethan suggested. "Me too," Athena said. As they were looking around to find the generator, Torch knocked out Ethan. "Ethan!" Ronnie and Athena shouted. They saw the burglars, Ronnie got a flashlight and blinded them. "My eyes!" shouted Mickey. "Is everything alright soldiers?" Mitch asked as Torch grabbed him. "Anyone who comes closer," Mickey shouted, "I'll shoot him. Go. Go" Then Torch glares at them, leaving them scared. In the living room, they were thinking of a way to rescue Lt. Buchannon and figure out why would they kidnap him. "Calling all units," shouted a policeman, "We have a dead body in the docks. A police officer for the LAPD" They saw Stitch and the Pokepets playing with a police radio, "That's Dad's police radio." Hobie explained, "He uses that if there's an emergency on the beach. His Baywatch crew also does this to signal him." Athena also explained that she found a trail of sardines left by one of the guards. VP Kirk, Spock, Ronnie, Ethan, Shane, Dustin, Layla, Magenta, and Athena decided to stay here and take care of the power while Tori, Johanna, Will, Lilo, Matt, Summer, Stephanie, Juno, and Warren decided to go and rescue him. Later, they found the trail ending at an abandoned shed. Inside, they found Lt. Buchannon tied up and blindfolded. Before they had a chance to rescue him. Mickey and Torch blocked them, but Johanna picked up a bucket of sardines and smothered them with it. There Matt and Will untied Mitch, "Are you, okay Lieutenant?" Will asked "I'm fine," Mitch answered as he removed his blindfold. There they made their escape with Lt. B driving. Mickey contacted Victoria saying that they escaped. A few days later while patrolling the beach, Matt was staring at Summer. Then Mitch and VP Kirk told him that he's supposed to be being on the lookout for anything suspicious, "Lifeguard duty is serious." VP Kirk said, "You must follow the rules or else people will die!" "Help! Help!" shouted a voice. That's when they saw that a mother and her 2 kids. Matt got onto his bike and dived in for the woman. Then Mitch came in asking where the kids are, "What kids?" Matt shouted. "We got them, Lieutenant," Tori shouted, As they got on the beach they did CPR and the family of 3 was okay. Matt got out "Matt," Mitch said, "You got some jellyfish in your suit." After Hera, Shane, and Dustin alerted a group of teens not to litter on the beach, they saw Matt and wondered something, "Why do you hate teamwork so much?" Hera asked. "It was the Olympics in Rio De Janerio." Matt explained, "I was so psyched to be in the games I celebrated at a local barbecue." "I remember," Shane said, "You were on the swim team," "But all that food made me throw up in the pool," Matt said, "Causing me to lose. That's why I don't like teamwork." "They all called you the Vomit Comet." Dustin said, "Like that ride in Chicago." Meanwhile, in a yacht, Victoria Leeds, Torch, and Mickey were interviewing Councilman Oscar Rodriquez. "Cinnamon" Victoria shouted, "Get in here." "Coming Ma'am" shouted a mad scientist with brown hair and glasses. "This is Cinnamon J Scudworth," Victoria said, "My personal evil genius." Next to him was a butler robot, His assistant robot came in saying, "Want some muffins, Wesley," "He calls everyone Wesley." Scudworth explained, "It's in his programming." She explained to Mr. Rodriquez the plan that she's going to expand the beach with the money she's making by smuggling diamonds from South Africa to California. Mr. Rodriquez thought it was illegal and she won't get away with it. "I'm not a Bond villain," she replied with an evil grin, "Yet" Note: Mr. Rodriquez's first name is named after his actor Oscar Nunez. Chapter 3: Sandcastle Will, Warren, Tori, and Ethan were patrolling when they saw some hobos under the dock. Will felt ashamed because homelessness is a big shame in the world. Tori knew how the hobos felt. She remembered being homeless at age 3 and surviving under the docks of the beaches of New York. That's when they went back to the lifeguard post and saw a homeless man escaping with a picture of a Stephanie. Meanwhile, Hobie, Rhea, and Shane were looking around when they heard harmonica music. They followed it to a girl with long red hair. "Do you have a request?" she asked. "What are you doing on the streets?" Rhea asked. "I'm homeless here." the girl said, "She's trying to make some money," Hobie said, "I'm Charlotte," the girl greeted, "But I preferred to be called, "Charlie" "Tomboy?" Rhea asked, "I'm with you there." "Yup," Charlotte said, "Maybe we can help you raise money," Rhea said, "What?" Shane asked, "Lieutenant is going to kill us if he finds out." "Lieutenant B won't know," Rhea replied. She found an old guitar in the trash bin and started playing. There they performed Start Something Big while people gave them money. Afterward, they wanted to know where was her mom. Charlie explained that she was looking for a job and she hasn't seen her in 3 days. They decided to go look for her. Meanwhile, Lt. B was started to notice that Shane, Rhea, and Hobie have gone missing. On a walkie talkie, Hobie told them that they're going to help Charlie find her mom. Back to the gang, Charlie told them that her mom's name is June Raven and the last place she was at was Burger Beard's restaurant. The restaurant was pirate-themed and there were numerous angry customers. Shane looked at the prices on the menu and saw that a single burger cost $10, "That's unacceptable!" Shane shouted. "Ahoy," said a man in a pirate costume, "Welcome to BurgerBeard's" He recalled seeing Charlie there. "Oh great" he groaned, "I better not frame you like I did to your mother!" "You what?" Charlie shouted, "Why else would I keep her from giving customers back change." BurgerBeard asked, "I've been in business for 20 years and I'm planning to be the biggest burger tycoon ever." "There's nothing wrong with giving change back," Hobie said. Shane decided to shove ketchup down his pants, which made him come clean on the crime. Later, Charlotte reunited with her mom and decided to run Burger Beard's. Back at the tower, they got a call from a woman saying, "Ayuda Me" "That's Spanish for "Help" Will recalled. "Hold on!" Lt. Buchannon shouted, "Stronghold, Hemmings, Clarke, come with me." Hobie wanted to help his father and his crew. There he decided to follow them. Will, Rhea, Shane, and Lt. Buchannon hopped onto the motorboat with a stowaway Hobie in it. They got to the burning yacht with 3 women in it. They quickly got all the woman off the yacht and onto the motorboat, "We're missing one!" shouted Mitch "Got it here!" shouted Hobie as he carried Mr. Rodriquez. "Hobie" Mitch shouted in horror. As they all got onto the motorboat, the yacht exploded. Later, an ambulance came with Mr. Rodriquez's face covered, "We'll he be all right." said Mrs. Rodriquez. "Sorry," the doctors said, "But your father is dead." "Oh, Papa!" cried the girls. "That guy has a watch that has "VL" engraved in it," Matt whispered. "Hobie Buchannon," shouted Lt. B, "What were you thinking?" "I'm 18," Hobie shouted, "I couldn't stand by and watch those hot girls turn into crispy bacon!" "Like Father, Like Son." Magenta said. LT. Buchannon explained that this was the first victim he lost in 10 years. Mitch was patrolling when got a call of a boy named, "Brian" drowning. As he was about to go and rescue him, he saw Hobie being made fun of by a group of bullies. He couldn't decide between Brian's life or Hobie's humiliation. He chose Hobie cause he didn't want to lose his son. Mitch told the boys to go home and think about what they've done. Unfortunately, he lost Brian and his father wasn't happy about it, "At least you taught the bullies not to pick on others." Hera said, Then, Victoria, Scudworth and Butlertron arrived in a jeep, "That must be Victoria Leeds." Luna said, "And looked at that dress, it's so expensive." "I want to invite you to my Mid Summer's Party in the middle of July," Victoria said, "Your right Mr. Buchannon, Victoria is a prime suspect." Tori whispered, "She wore a stool on the sand." "Apparently she doesn't like feeling the sand in her feet," Layla suggested. Then Dr. Scudworth glared at Buchannon. "Hello Cinnamon." "Hello, Mitchell." Cinnamon replied, "You know him?" Lilo asked. "CJ Scudworth and I went to school together and he was the craziest kids in school." Mitch explained, "Talking about robots and cloning. He also was once a scientist until he got fired for cloning historical figures and trying to turn Rodeo Drive into his very own Amusement Park" "Cloney Island is the greatest idea ever," Cinnamon shouted. Then they left. Chapter 4: Skateout at Surfrider Beach At the Huntley, they were all wearing Hawaiian shirts, except for Mitch who wore a Navy shirt much to Matt's irritation, "At least we're undercover." Matt said, Inside, the people were partying, drinking, and dancing to the DJ. "Tell me again why are you so evil?" Cinnamon said to Victoria. "Simple." Victoria replied, "I was the first born heir to a vast wealth in India. Unfortunately, Daddy gave the fortune to my brother cause he said that I spend all my money on shopping and looking beautiful, but I'll show him." "Here's your decaf latte Wesley," Butlertron said as Victoria grabbed the drink. "That will be all Butlertron," Victoria replied as she took a sip of her latte and smiling evilly. "Hanson, Stronghold, Watkins." whispered Buchannon, "Investigate in the boiler room." "Joy," Will said, "Activate the flashlight." Then Joy's hologram appeared as a floating head and her eyes glow. Back at the pool, "It's Matt Brody." "The humiliation to the American Swim Team." "Guard Alert!" shouted Joy. Tori and Will started making out while Ethan turned into a puddle. Mickey came in and saw them making out and Ethan as a puddle, thinking it was orange paint, "Get Butlertron!" Mickey said to Torch on his walkie-talkie, "We got some orange paint." After they left, they stopped kissing and saw a barrel that said, "Van Dort Fish". They wondered why would a shipment of fish be doing in the boiler room. They explained what was going on in the boiler room and they decided to leave. Meanwhile, Butelrtron was telling Victoria what's going on. "No mess Wesley" Butlertron explained. "No Mess?" Victoria shouted. Back at the Buchannon residents, Zach looked around the fridge and saw something that looked like seafood in mud. It was Lt. Buchannon's seafood gumbo. Everyone looked disgusted by it, except for Juno. Juno took a container and shoved it in her mouth. "I've got to learn this recipe." A few days later on the beach, Lt. Buchannon saw a very beautiful actress, Zach, and Will decided to accompany him, "What brings you here ma'am?" he asked "I'm here for a movie shooting." she explained, "I'm Lena Fiore." "Mitch Buchannon." he greeted back, Later, Lena was walking to her car. Little did they know is that Torch and Mickey were spying on them. "That car must have money." Mickey said to Torch, "Let's follow her and find out." They followed Lena to her temporary home. Torch and Mickey placed ski masks on her and attacked. Meanwhile, at HQ, Thrope came in with a wounded Lena, "About that actress you met" he explained, "2 men broke into her home. One had leather and was scary looking, the other looked like a sailor." "Torch and Mickey!" shouted Zach! "We're going to locate her to your home for safety." Will suggest. Later they were having spinach quiche while the vegans had soy spinach quiche, "Where did you learn to cook?" "Don't look at me?" Lt. B said, "I've been trying to perfect this soy quiche recipe for years. "It's delicious," Hera said, "It sounds like a Volkswagen riding the rainbow of love," Layla commented as Lt. B rolled his eyes. They wondered what movie is she in, "The Golden Rose of Pangea" she explained, "I play a harem girl who plays with a sheik." They decided to be on the lookout for the thieves while seeing the film shooting. The next day, at the film shooting, they filming the scene where the sheik dumped her for another woman when she saw Torch and Mickey. She recognized Mickey by his anchor tattoo. Torch and Mickey made a run for it. Athena, Ethan, and Juno decided to take care of them. She got out some of Mitch's Seafood gumbo and tossed it at them. The guards were so disgusted they ran away. At dinner, they wondered what happened to Lena, "Going back to Italy to finish shooting on her film." Buchannon explained. Then Hobie recalled that while rescuing Mr. Rodriquez, he saw something in his chest. There he believed that the fire didn't kill him. "Brody, Quinn, Williams, Pelekai, Chiu, Appleby, and D'Longoria" shouted Buchannon, "Tomorrow we got to the city morgue at 1000 hours" "10 AM" Matt replied, "Got it." Chapter 5: Tentacles part 1 "Matt and Slade compete for Summer's affections by surfing. Mitch encounters a desperate woman who needs help for her boyfriend. Meanwhile, Summer, Matt, and Slade all go into an underwater cave searching for Matt's surfboard when Summer is pulled down and nearly killed by an octopus Summer and Matt disguised themselves as doctors while Layla, Lilo, Magenta, Hera, and Luna wore female nurse costumes. Mitch was posing as a patient as well. They got to the morgue and found Mr. Rodriquez's body, that's when they heard footsteps. It was Torch and Mickey, they hid in the office when Matt saw a spider and freaked out. "It's those freaks again," Mickey shouted. Mitch and Lilo chased after Torch while the others took care of Mickey. They followed him to a local house where a family is taking care of a baby girl. Mitch saw the child, "It's okay." Mitch said to the little girl. "Mitch is going to take care of the bad man in your room." In her room, they fought off and he pushed Torch in the pool, "Bath time." Mitch said to Torch. Back in the van, they were explaining how they took down Mickey, "Luckily," Summer, "I used my camera to take pics of the corpse. Now we need someone to examine it." That's when Layla remembered something, "Doesn't your cousin, "Jessika" live in San Fransisco?" Layla recalled. Magenta nodded, "She studied corpses back at Standford U and now is working as an assistant manager at a tattoo parlor." She continued, "A Tattoo parlor," Mitch asked in rage, "I won't let you give Hobie a tattoo." "No Lieutenant." Magenta replied, "We're going to ask her to identify the pictures." Later they arrived in San Fransisco at Toxic Wasteland. There an Asian goth woman with a purple streak in her hair was giving a goth a bat tattoo on his shoulder. She turned her head and saw the gang, "Magenta" she asked as she finished the tattoo and walked up to her, "The underworld has been waiting for you." "Guys," Magenta said, "This is my dad's brother's daughter, "Jessika Chui" but everyone calls her, "Moonbeam"." "I was going by Sunshine for a short while," Moonbeam explained, "But my boss, "Ennui" hated the idea because it sounds hippieish and I'll be a disgrace in the goth name." "You would." Lilo said nervously, "Ironic names never work unless you have a reason why you were called that." "One time 2 kids posed as goths, "Rainbow" and "Lollipop"s" she recalled, "It was ridiculous." "4 kids were trying to go see a Blood Butcher concert when they made up some kid band called, "The Happy Fuzzy Friends" Magenta continued. "Enough talk vampires," Mitch shouted, "Can you examine these pictures Summer took." Moonbeam quickly examined the corpse pictures and noticed something, "He wasn't suffering from the smoke." Moonbeam explained, "He was shot in the neck." Magenta told her cousin to hold onto the photos and keep them hidden, cause Torch and Mickey might find them. Moonbeam remembered Torch, he use to work at Toxic Wasteland til he got fired for beating up a local thug for not paying for his tattoo. Back at Buchannon residents, Mitch checked his email, "I got an Email from Thorpe." "Dear Baywatch, The government insists that you don't continue the investigation It's best if the police handle this sort of situation Sincerely, Mr. Don Thrope." Little did they know is that Dr. Scudworth was the one who really sent the letter, "Did you send the fake email?" Victoria asked as she took care of her nails. "It worked madam," Scudworth answered. "Perfect," Victoria grinned evilly, "Demolition for the beach will start in the middle of August." She also said that the hired help will keep them distracted and ignorant for the entire summer. The next day the 45th annual Ridestock Surfing Contest was going on. "Can you believe that we're entering the contest, Brody?" Luna asked. "This is a good publicity for the Baywatch program," Matt replied. "It was all my idea, Matt," Tori said as she came in. "Go Tori!" shouted a voice. It was Joanna cheering for her sisters. Tori explained that their parents let her stay for the summer for a little bonding time. Meanwhile, Rhea, Warren, and Layla did some surfing when Rhea wiped out. "Rhea" Warren and Layla shouted. Mesprit and Azelf quickly rescued her from her watery grave. "Thanks, guys," Rhea said. Then they noticed that Rhea's board is missing. In the water, they found a mysterious cave and decided to check it out. "We got 2 hours til the contest," Rhea said. In the cave, they found Rhea's board and as they were trying to get it, something grabbed Layla. Warren dived down and found out she was being grabbed by an octopus. He punched the octopus and freed Layla. They quickly rushed out of the cave and decided to alert VP Kirk and Spock. Note: Moonbeam's real name will be named after the actress who played as her, "Jessika Van" in the Ant Farm episode, "PerformANT" Chapter 6: Tentacles part 2 They quickly got to the contest on time and explained everything, "That sounds urgent." VP Kirk said, They got into scuba apparel and went back to the cave, "That looks like the octopus that escaped from the zoo last night." Spock recalled. "While you guys were relaxing at Buchannon residents, we were watching the news on TV." VP Kirk explained, "And there found a report where a group of criminals broke into the Los Angeles Zoo, and stole a giant octopus." Spock continued. They started to lure the octopus to shore. Once they reached to shore, they met up with a zookeeper from the LA Zoo, "There it is," the zookeeper said, "We've been looking for that octopus since last night." Later, they were back in their swimsuits and were ready for the surfing contest, "As mayor of this fine town," the mayor said, "I like to welcome you to the 45th annual Ridestock Surfing Contest" Hobie Buchannon was the first to go up. He did a Back-Flip and a 360. Mitch was impressed that his own son is showing off his surfing. Then it was Luna turns. She did a Hang 10 and Tail Slide, Matt did a Switch stance and a Kick Flip, and Tori did an Alley-oop and a sushi roll. After all the surfers had their turns, the judges made finally decided to who won the contest, "We got a new winner from New York City" shouted the mayor, "Lunaria D'Longoria" Everyone cheered for Luna's victory. The judges thought that her bikini was amazing and knows how to make her skin flow like a Californian sunset. "Get my good side," Luna said. "Wow Victoria." Scudworth said, "That was a rad move you did stealing that giant octopus front he aquarium." "Now he roams to set free Wesley." Butlertron continued. "Not likely," she said as she showed an article of the octopus returning to the zoo, "They're onto us!" Scudworth replied in horror. "Calm down Cinnamon," Victoria said evilly, "2 months of distraction for these freaks and real estate for us." Chapter 7: War of Nerves Back at Buchannon residents, they were wrapping up another day on the beach when they saw that there's a potato chip bag on the floor. Lt. Buchannon wasn't happy about it. They looked around when Ronnie saw a miniature version of himself raiding the fridge. "Your Kale chips go great with mustard." said the boy. "That sounds gross," Tori said, "Angus Chestnut!" he shouted, "What did I tell you about raiding the fridge and eating all the food?" "I was hungry," Angus replied, Will wanted to know who was the kid, "My kid brother, "Angus"" Ronnie explained, "My parents are making me watch him for the summer." "Joanna" "I told Joanna about him," Ronnie explained, In his room, Hobie looked at a picture him when he was a child and doing some boogie boarding. There he met up with his father and young Hobie gave him a big hug. Meanwhile, at The Huntley, Victoria was really unhappy, "Ma'am" Dr. Scudworth said as he came in. "I know," Victoria replied, "Those brats are onto us. I heard them talking about." "No worry you 2," "I hired a few people to keep them occupied for the summer while we continue our plans." In the morning, Buchannon, Lilo, and Juno were patrolling the beach when a group of teens was waving in horror, "My friend is caught on the jetty" said a girl "And he's gonna drown." "We got an emergency of the jetty near tower 18," Buchannon said on the communicator, "Bring backup" Hobie, Lilo, "Showtime's over" shouted Lt. B, "Everyone off the jetty." "Will he be all right?" Hobie asked. "He will be," "But he won't be doing any rock climbing for a while "Dad," Hobie said, "I'm scared" "No problem Hobie" Little did they knew is that a Japanese-American man was watching them. Angus and Joanna were crept out by him. "You know Mitch right?" he said to them. They both nodded, "Tell Beach Boy that I'll be after him." Later at HQ, they told Lt. B what happened. This froze Lt. Buchannon, "That's Mason Sato" he said, "I have his wanted poster." "Yeah," Lt said, "It gave him 5 years in prison. He lost his business, his wife, and his kid. She said that he wasn't fit to be a father." "What happened?" Hera asked, "6 years ago I was working in a tower in Marina Bay." Buchannon explained "Sato had a shipping company, which is a cover for a smuggling ring. When I found out the truth, he tried to buy me off, I refuse. There he made a run for it. Luckily, he got arrested." "Sato is dangerous," Stephanie said, "He knows how to stay one step ahead of the law before breaking it or getting caught breaking it." "Hobie," Buchannon said to his son, "I suggest you take the kids home. I don't want them to get hurt." "Do I gotta?" Angus whined. "I'm afraid so Angus," Ronnie said, "We'll handle a grocery run after work," Buchannon said, "Yes sir." everyone shouted. Later that night, they were putting away the groceries when they notice that Hobie, Angus, and Joanna are gone. Then Warren found a note by a refrigerator magnet that looks like a shuriken. "Hey Beach Boy, The 4 of us are having a private party at Sato Shipyard Hope you and your friends can make it Alive" read the note. "Wow, a party!" Zach shouted in excitement. "Zach," Shane said, "That's evil talk meaning he's kidnapped them." Lt. Buchannon decided they should move out. At Sato shipyard, Joanna, Angus, and Hobie were bound and gagged. "Alright Ma'am, I got Buchannon's brat and 2 other kids." "Once Beach Boy arrives. He'll be on the big beach in the sky." Hobie didn't want his father to get hurt. As Baywatch arrived at the shipyard. They broke in and fought of Mason. Hobie found a shuriken by him and started freeing himself. After he freed Angus and Joanna, he saw a catering order. He whispered a plan to Angus and he agreed. As Mason was about to stab Mitch, Angus shouted, "Look at this pocky and sushi!" Mason turned his head and looked horrified. Angus was hogging up the catering meal "That is expensive sushi from one of the finest Japanese catering companies in town, "Shogun Spatula" and only villains eat that." "Which I find delicious," Angus replied. Sato dropped his knife, "Please," he begged, "Take me to jail Beach Boy." Lt. B smiled. Later, Sato was arrested for kidnapping and attempted murder. "Good job gentlemen," Lt. B said to Angus and Hobie, "You stopped Sato." "Well like you said," Hobie said, "Gotta have a plan." Ronnie was also impressed that Angus hogged up all the catering. "Yet I'm still hungry," Angus said. Everyone rolled their eyes. The end. Chapter 8: Wet N Wild At Headquarters, there was a really important meeting, "We have a new lifeguard," Lt. Buchannon said, "This is, "Neely Capshaw." She's a transfer from Huntington Beach." Neely had long blonde hair, "What tower is she in Lt.?" Lilo asked. "She's in tower 22." Lt. B answered. "Hey Matt," Neely said, "If you're not doing anything. Maybe we can get some smoothies?" "Sorry Neely," Matt replied, "I love someone else." Meanwhile, at the Great Western Forum, Joanna and Angus were at the 100th annual Fancy Dogs hot dog eating contest. First prize gets $100,000 and a year supply of Fancy Dogs. Angus was competing in it while Joanna recoded him. When the competitors took their positions, The contest began. 5 minutes later, Angus at up all of his dogs. "We have a new winner from San Fransisco," the mayor said, "Angus Chestnut." "It's like you have 9 stomachs," Joanna said as she came up. Meanwhile, at Tower 22, Matt was patrolling when he saw a girl drowning. Neely was too depressed. There he did it himself. Later at Headquarters, Matt told Lt. B everything. He told Neely that they don't slack off in depression while there are lives at state. Then Neely lied and said that Matt threatens to sleep with her or else she'll lose her job. Lt. B didn't believe her. Lt. B told Brody that she has a sexual harassment restraining order and has an attorney. Plus she's had a filed suit against Baywatch, the county, and Matt and just until they straighten the mess out, Matt is laid off. "What do I do now?" Matt asked. "We can investigate this diamond smuggling ring," Hobie suggested, "Good idea," Matt said, "Just try to be careful Hobie." LT. B said. "I will Dad," Hobie replied, "Remember" his father replied back, "It's not easy to tell the good guys from the bad guys." "Don't worry." Will said, "We got a plan." Later, Will and Hobie were dressed as chefs. Then Matt came in dressed as a lady. Will said that they'll sneak into the Huntley as 2 chefs and a critic, "Marcia Brodman" while checking to see what are they doing with those barrels. Mitch and Brody go undercover and sneak into the club kitchen, where they witness her workers retrieving the drugs from barrels of fish and processing them. At The Huntley, they arrived and told Victoria that Marcia is a critic and wants to try one of her famous dishes. Will and Hobie snook into the kitchen, "Okay," Hobie whispered, "If we were barrels, where would we be?" Then they saw 2 chefs coming out of the fridge and they figured they can check there. Inside, they found the barrels and when they opened the lids, they saw diamonds, "As we suspected." Will said, "Leeds is using these barrels as cover for her diamond smuggling ring." Meanwhile, Matt finished his meal and said in his female voice, "Boy, that sure was a delicious meal you had Victoria. Now I had to leave." By the entrance, Hobie and Will explained everything. Now all that's left for them is to get out of their disguises and tell Lt. B. After they changed into their regular clothes, they saw Neely kissing a biker. Matt didn't care about the restraining order, he wanted her to come clean. Unfortunately, they got into a little fight. Hobie didn't want to be reminded of how he was bullied when he was a child. So he did what his father would do, Drill Him out. Then Lt. B came in his car and saw the whole thing. Later that day at Buchannon residents, "I'm very proud that you stood up like a military man." said Lt. B "That's why I wanted to join the Baywatch program." Hobie replied, "To toughen up." Hobie explained that after he was bullied, he learned that the world can sometimes be a dangerous place. So when the world is ready to fight, he's ready to fight too. "Now the question is," Matt said, "How are we going to prove that I'm innocent." That's when Summer got an idea. She whispered it to Matt and he agreed on it. Meanwhile, Lt. Buchannon saw a truckload of Fancydogs. "Don't worry Lieutenant," Joanna said, "We're going to throw a hot dog BBQ." "These things come with Glamour Buns and condiments." Angus said, "I already sent out invitations to local juniors surf club, the local swimming lessons, and Hobie's closest friends." "Just don't break anything." Lt. B said, "Wild teen parties are a menace." The next day at the biker joint, Summer told Beely that she doesn't love Matt. "Maybe you can help me out by saying that Matt did the same thing to you which I did. I made up the whole sexual harassment to make a ton of money." "That's all I wanted to hear." Summer said as she took out a recorder, "Like one of Lilo's friends said," Summer said, "It's called, "A Hustle Sweetheart" "Good job Summer." Matt said, "I knew that pretending to annoy you would make her come clean." "There's something I want to know." Summer said, "Were you trying to ask me out before?" "I did," Matt answered. "I like that" Summer replied as he kissed him on the cheek. The End. Chapter 9: Beauty and The Beast On the streets, a homeless man was enjoying his lunch when a duck went into the water, but it got eaten by an alligator. Warren was riding a car when he saw the homeless man. He explained everything, but Warren didn't believe him and thought he was crazy, "You need therapy." he said. Meanwhile, Lt. Buchannon that the Anti Drowning Society is doing a PSA at Baywatch and he doesn't want any trouble. Then on the communicator, Warren told Lt. Buchannon that there's trouble, one of the swimmers are drowning. Stephanie and Athena stepped on it. There they reached to the person drowning and got him on shore, his friend came and comforted him, "He was attacked by something in the water," explained his friend, "I didn't know what it was." "You'll be okay," Stephanie said, Later, the beach was being evacuated for safety, "Everyone out of the water due to unknown creatures lurking in." Lt. Buchannon announced, "Beach will be closed til further notice." "What about the commercial?" Will ask. "Maybe we can film the creature while we shoot the PSA" Matt suggested, "Just for the kid's safety," Lt. Buchannon said, "You might wanna look after them tonight Hobie." Hobie agreed. Ronnie decided to look after them too so Angus wouldn't hog all the food again and put a computer virus in their family's mainframe. Also, Magenta decided to stay with them too so she can be on the lookout for the creature. Later, they were putting up party decor when Joanna was reading the Plan Your Own Party Kid manual, "There are a few rules in planning your own party." Joanna said to them, "First you do a small list of your closets acquaintances will provide an appropriate party, next the party encourages creativity, that unsupervised parties can cause chaos." "That's why my dad let Ronnie, Magenta, and I be charged," Hobie replied, Ronnie was doing an inspection to see if they don't have knives, guns, anything illegal in their pockets his scanner. Then a Native-American boy, a black boy, a girl with blonde hair, and a girl with red hair came in. They were Hobie's friends, nerd, "Spencer Wolff," jock, "Anthony "Fridge" Blain" pretty girl, "Bethany White" and overachiever, "Martha Schwartz" Ronnie develops a huge crush on Bethany. On the beach, they were waiting for the director and his crew. "Elijah Crash" Lilo quickly recognized him as the guy who played, "Evan" in the Mission Improbable movies. "Good to see you again Lilo," While Layla was looking through her binoculars, she saw a swimmer. She tried contacting him, but nothing happened. So Lt. Buchannon got on a jet ski and rode off. Zach decided to shoot it as well. Lt. Buchannon told the swimmer about the closing and got him out. While he was at it, he filmed the creature that attacked the other swimmers. Lt. Buchannon got reports from the doctor saying that they weren't shark bites because it was too big to be a shark. So he thinks it's an alligator. "Alligators are freshwater," Stephanie recalled, "Unless they were smuggled from the Gulf of Mexico. There they didn't want to keep it and flushed it down the toilet. Plus there was a rupture in the sewage line and live on the beach." "Cho, Lec, Sunny, and Teal." "Tell me about your Happy Fuzzy Friends," Cho said, "Cousin Moonbeam had a band perform replacing Blood Butcher." Magenta explained, "It a scam by a group of Advanced Natural Talent kids from Webster High School" Little did they know, is that Butlertron stole Lt. Buchannon's keys and rode off. Back at the party, Joanna was waiting for her friends. Then CLST came in. Then she showed them some fusion animal costumes. Angus explained that years ago that he was part of a group called, "The Happy Fuzzy Friends, "Cho will be Sharkalope, Teal will be Octopanda, Lec will be turtleurkey, and Sunny will be Porcupotomus" Angus continued "I knew it," Sunny shouted, "I just love her bow." "Now I'll be in charge of the special effects," Angus replied. They got up onstage in their Happy Fuzzy Friends costumes and performed, "What I like about cheese Is that you can put it on veggies and it tastes...mhm mhm so good Yeah! I like to talk about food 'Cause it's my favorite thing to do Every treat from yellow to blue Red and green so lets all sing Tell me all about your favorite foods Mine is Pizza! And I like hamburgers too! I'll eat ice cream cake Till my tummy aches Then here's what I'll do Here's what I'll do Share some of mine with you" Sunny sang. Suddenly, the alligator came up and attacked. Everyone got into the house on time. Bethany recorded the entire alligator attack to show to her friends. Angus didn't want their party ruined. He placed a flash drive in the Buchannon modem and scared away the alligator. The rest of Baywatch came in and learned what happened. He was impressed that Magenta, Hobie, and Ronnie got everyone to safety and Angus scared off the alligator. The next day, they got a report that the alligator is sent to the local zoo, "Can I talk to you alone Lt. Buchannon?" asked Captain Thrope. There he explained that Buchannon is fired for sneaking damaging his office. He found Lt. Buchannon's keys and a note that says "Dear Wesley, I wrecked your office signed, Lt. Buchannon." Lt. Buchannon wasn't happy and walked out, "Lt. B," Ronnie said, "Are you okay?" "I lost my job in Baywatch." Lt. B explained Everyone was horrified by this. Note: Moose and Spencer's surnames are the same as their actors in Jumanji: Welcome to the singer. Chapter 10: Who are you? The 30th Surfagal Beauty Contest is around. Summer and Stephanie were competing in it for publicity for the Baywatch program. Amongst the other contestants was Victoria. She was planning to cheat in order to get the crown and the 100,000 dollar prize money. "Madame," Dr. Scudworth said on the walkie-talkie, "Do you really need that money to The Huntley, over." "I have to Cinnamon, It's our best chance to pay those bills." she whispered, "By the way, thanks for framing Buchanut for me." "No prob" Dr. Scudworth replied back, "It was payback time anyway. "Mitch!" Lilo said, "Your a judge" "The mayor insisted that I should be the judge at this years" he explained, Meanwhile, Athena was patrolling on a jet-ski when she saw a parasailer getting a heart problem and going down, "Baywatch HQ this is Juno, we got a W3B." she said on her walkie-talkie "He's going to crash." She got him in time, but she was too late. She lost the victim. She quickly got an ambulance and they took the victim to the hospital. Back at HQ Matt was disappointed and wondered how could he save the victim faster. Then Ronnie showed the blueprints of a new boat he was working on all summer long. It was called, "The Baywatch Boat Mark 2" after the original was starting become a clunkier. Later at the beauty pageant. The mayor announced that there are 3 parts to the pageant, interview, poetry, and swimsuit. Stitch found a trail of cookies and followed them to backstage. There he saw Scudworth and Butlertron rewriting the interview questions. That's when he knew they were trying to cheat. He got some flashcards and placed in real questions. There he replaced the cheating questions with his own and the mayor didn't suspect a thing. "Victoria," the mayor said, "Here is your question, why are you so rich?" "What?" Mitch whispered, "It's supposed to be where would you to go on vacation?" "Brilliant question Mr. Mayor," Victoria said, "I did this through business school, Ads on the TV and newspaper." Stitch started to suspect that Victoria might be cheating so he went backstage and replaced the fake questions with the real ones. The girls answered the questions and got points. This made Victoria very angry. As everyone was cheering, Stitch ate the fake question cards. Next came the poetry. Victoria stole Summer's poem, but Stitch replaced it with the Funny Bunny jingle from Mr. Herriman's video. After most of the contestants came on, it was Victoria's turn Hippity hippity, hoppity hoppity My tail is quite fluffy, my ears are quite floppity I sing and I dance and you can't make me stoppity / Said funny bunny to sweet little girl. Hoppity hoppity, hippity hippity I'm cute and I'm cuddly and smart as a whippety Watch and adore as I play and I skippity Said funny bunny to sweet little girl. Sprungly, springly, bouncily, trouncily For allow me to declare, present, and announcily That I am the head of the Fun Bunny Councily Said funny bunny to sweet little girl. Bouncily, trouncily, sprungily, springily There's no end to the fun 'til you have a wingily The razzamatazz and the ring-a-ding-dingily Said funny bunny to sweet little girl. Hippity hippity, hoppity hoppity So shall I tell you right now, my sweet little poppity? Out all of my friends, I never ever would droppity On the list, my dear lass, you are at the toppity Said funny bunny to sweet little girl. The crowd made fun of her and she left. Then it was Summer's turn. Life on the beach shows the ocean. There is a lot of commotion. Burning boats and shark attacks. Baywatch will give them a smack. Smuggled diamonds aren't a friend. Baywatch won't rest til time ends. Everyone cheered for her poem. And finally, Stitch saw Torch and Mickey holding the swimsuits. They were going to burn them, seeing the girls naked, Stitch tossed a cookie at Torch and he beat up Mickey, thinking he did it and Stitch returned all the swimsuits, except for Victoria's. He figured he needed to teach her a lesson not to cheat. One by one, the pageant contestants were shown in their swimsuits. Finally, Summer and Stephanie came up. "Now for Victoria" the mayor announced. "Where is my swimsuit!" she shouted. "I've spent $500 dollars on that swimsuit!" Stitch smiled, the gang looked at him and they thought that Victoria is up to no good. They were all proud of her for making Victoria a fool. "Matt is becoming a terrible leader," Will said, "No offense." "None was taken," Matt replied. "Maybe this we'll help you remember who you are," Hobie said, "Because things are getting a lot worse since you left." He showed his father the picture of his first ever rescue back in the 90s where he was he was returning from the military. "Mitch! Mitch! Mitch!" shouted Stitch. "Mitch! Mitch! Mitch! Mitch! Mitch!" everyone joined in. Mitch felt so happy, that he decided to go back to the mission. Ronnie came up to him and to come to HQ. When they got there, Ronnie looked through the file and found the one of the boys Mitch didn't save. The boy looked like Cinnamon Scudworth if he was a child, "Brian Scudworth?" Layla asked. "The boy was Scudworth's son," Ronnie exclaimed, "Now he wants revenge for his death!" Then Will remembered that Victoria is smuggling diamonds with the fish barrels in order to raise money for The Huntley. "We attack at sunset." Lt. Buchannon said, To be continued. Chapter 11: Stopping Victoria At The Huntley, they came in wearing formal apparel, while Lt. Buchannon wore a formal/military outfit. "Are you guys ready?" Lt. Buchannon said, "And Lt," Lilo said, "I hope you don't mind, but friends of ours are going to help turn Victoria to the police and get everyone to leave." "No prob," Lt. Buchannon answered, "Just don't let them break any rules." As he left, Will whispered, "Are you sure inviting our friends from Bikini Bottom is a good idea? You know they can't breathe up here." "That's okay," Lilo answered, "Twilight casted a spell on them so they can breathe" "I don't believe this," shouted Victoria, "The Snake Charm got stuck in traffic! Now, where am I supposed to find a new band?" "It's a good thing Pinkie used her speed and to blow out their tires with really sharp party hats and overheated the engine with some really hot fudge," Athena whispered. Ethan decided to announce the band replacement, "Attention everyone," shouted Ethan, "the band, "The Snake Charm" will not be able to perform due to road trouble." Meanwhile, on the road, The Snake Charm was investigating why their car broke down. They found their engine overheated and their tires were blown out, " Back at the club, Ethan said, "So please welcome, "Squidward Tentacles." Squidward came on stage, "When my tear dunts give issue I can't use just any tissue I need 4ply, 4ply, 4ply when I cry." he sang. Spongebob started to replace the expensive food with a Krusty Krab order, Sandy took down Torch and Mickey, Pinkie shot out cakes out of her party cannon, Fluttershy started freeing the trapped smuggled animals from the yacht's deck, Rarity changed the drapes into diamond studded drapes, Applejack tossed apples around, Twilight bore the workers with her knowledge, Sirena scared away the patrons, "When did we hire people in unicorn and sea animal costumes?" Victoria asked in anger, "This is a club for people 13 and up. Then Patrick Star found the fire alarm sign, thinking that it can start a fire. When he pulled it, the sprinklers went off and everyone panicked. Lt. Buchannon saw his chance to capture Victoria. But before he could, Dr. Scudworth trapped him, "Not so fast Big Boy!" he said evilly. "Cinnamon!" Lt. Buchannon. "You saved your boy," Cinnamon said, "But you couldn't save mine!" Before he had a chance to kill Lt. Buchannon, Hobie came with all his checks he didn't cash in and burnt them. This made Cinnamon angry, "I'm bankrupt!" he shouted. "No one likes bankruptcy," he said as he freed his father. Later, the police came and arrested Victoria and her gang came. Captain Thrope realized he was hard on the gang and gave Lt. Buchannon his job back. A few days later, The Celestian Alliance and their friends were back in NYC. They went back to the apartments and told all their friends about their adventures in Baywatch. The end. Notes/Trivia CJ's last name is changed from Parker to Anderson after CJ's actress Pamela Anderson.Category:The Lilo Adventures series Category:Beach Episodes Category:Finished Projects‏‎